pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Necrozma
/ |gen=Generation VII |species=Prism Pokémon |type=Psychic |imheight=7'10" |metheight=2.4 m |imweight=507.1 lbs. |metweight=230.0 kg |ability=Prism Armor |color=Black |body=04 |2-name=Necrozma |2-jname=ネクロズマ Nekurozuma |2-image=DuskManeNecrozma.png |2-ndex=800DM |2-ndexprev=Guzzlord |2-ndexnext=Magearna |2-dexalola= / |2-gen=Generation VII |2-species=Prism Pokémon |2-type=Psychic |2-type2=Steel |2-imweight=1014.1 lbs. |2-metweight=460.0 kg |2-imheight=12'06" |2-metheight=3.8 m |2-ability=Prism Armor |2-body=08 |2-color=Yellow |3-name=Necrozma |3-jname=ネクロズマ Nekurozuma |3-image=DawnWingsNecrozma.png |3-ndex=800DW |3-ndexprev=Guzzlord |3-ndexnext=Magearna |3-dexalola= / |3-gen=Generation VII |3-species=Prism Pokémon |3-type=Psychic |3-type2=Ghost |3-imweight=771.6 lbs. |3-metweight=350.0 kg |3-imheight=13'09" |3-metheight=4.2 m |3-ability=Prism Armor |3-body=09 |3-color=Blue |4-name=Necrozma |4-jname=ネクロズマ Nekurozuma |4-image=800Necrozma-Ultra.png |4-ndex=800U |4-ndexprev=Guzzlord |4-ndexnext=Magearna |4-dexalola= / |4-gen=Generation VII |4-species=Prism Pokémon |4-type=Psychic |4-type2=Dragon |4-imweight=507.1 lbs. |4-metweight=230 kg |4-imheight=24'07" |4-metheight=7.5 m |4-ability=Neuroforce |4-body=13 |4-color=Yellow }} is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It is Known as UB Black in the anime. Necrozma as Dusk Mane and Dawn Wings Form is the mascot of Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon respectively and it is the main antagonist of the game, also the creator of the Z-Crystals and the power of the Totem Pokémon. It is also a member of the Light Trio, alongside Solgaleo and Lunala. Biology Physiology Prism Form Necrozma is a Pokémon whose body appears to be constructed out of black crystalline material; its disproportionately large arms have three claws jutting out of them, as well as a single large whitish crystal protruding backward from each arm. Its small legs bend backward like a bird's and have three toes each. However, it does not seem to use them as it can naturally levitate through unknown methods. A single wing grows out of each of its shoulders, which resembles a hook. The large protrusion attached to its head is its tail, which is white in the back with a dark gray symbol resembling a star in the center. This part of the tail absorbs light that it converts to lasers, and glows when it does. The sides of its head and the top of its tail are covered in spikes, and its face possesses a collection of multicolored shapes. Dusk Mane Dusk Mane Necrozma controls both the body and mind of the Legendary Pokémon Solgaleo, absorbing the light energy that pours out of it. Dusk Mane Necrozma can propel itself forward by shooting black light from both sides of its chest, giving it a powerful means of propulsion. By taking Solgaleo into itself, Necrozma's Attack rises beyond its previous level. It slices opponents with the powered-up claws on its four legs. The power greatly exceeds that of Solgaleo. Players can expect it to be a great aid in battles using physical moves, including Sunsteel Strike. It can hold the Solganium Z, which converts Sunsteel Strike to the Z-Move, Searing Sunraze Smash. Dawn Wings Dawn Wings Necrozma controls both the body and mind of the Legendary Pokémon Lunala, taking Lunala's light energy into itself by force. This Necrozma shoots energy that glows darkly from the black portions of its wings. It accelerates by the shooting black light from its back, getting right up close to enemies in a furious rush. The power far exceeds that of Lunala. By taking Lunala into itself, Necrozma's Special Attack stat gets even higher. It’s well suited to battles that use special moves, including Moongeist Beam. It can hold the Lunalium Z, which converts Moongeist Beam to Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom. Ultra Necrozma Necrozma's true powers lies in its Ultra Burst form. This occurs when it absorbs either Solgaleo's or Lunala's light, and it harnesses it as it’s own, it becomes a light dragon and Psychic/Dragon Type. This Ultra Burst form is actually Necrozma's true form. It can change into this form when holding the Ultranecrozium Z and can learn the exclusive Z-Move Light That Burns The Sky. Behaviour Necrozma was discovered dwelling deep underground, where it had been asleep for ages. Due to the peculiar nature of its body, the power it wields, and the rumors that it came from another world in the distant past, it is speculated that it may be related to the Ultra Beasts, if it is not actually one itself; however, the International Police have no records of it ever emerging from an Ultra Wormhole so its classification is still uncertain. Despite being pitch-black, it constantly refracts light like a prism. This Pokémon is extremely hostile, and will attack relentlessly to get Solgaleo or Lunala. Natural abilities Necrozma has the ability to absorb light and refract it as its signature move, Prismatic Laser and Photon Geyser. It can also drain the light from a star, such as the sun, and leave that world in pitch-blackness. This is reversible if Necrozma is defeated. Game info Locations Pokédex entries Normal Necrozma Ultra Necrozma can absorb light and reflect it to make radiation to affect surroundings. Dusk Mane Necrozma Dawn Wings Necrozma Ultra Necrozma Stats Necrozma= |-| Dusk Mane Necrozma= |-| Dawn Wings Necrozma= |-| Ultra Necrozma= Learnset Leveling TM Breeding Tutoring Sprites |smspr = Necrozma SM.gif |smsprs = Necrozma Shiny SM.gif |VIIback = |VIIbackf = |VIIbacks = |VIIbackfs = |usumsprs = }} Other forms Appearances Anime Necrozma first appeared in ''Tough Guy Trials! as Ultra Necrozma in flashback and makes physical appearance in SM087 as the antagonist of Ultra Adventures. Trivia *Like Ultra Beasts, all of Necrozma's base stats, as well as the level in which it learns moves, are all prime numbers. *Necrozma's Ultra form has a BST higher than Arceus', and is only 26 points lower than Mega Mewtwo's and Mega Rayquaza. *Necrozma, just like Kyurem, can fuse with other legendary Pokémon. (Necrozma; Solgaleo/Lunala, Kyurem; Reshiram/Zekrom). **Unlike Kyurem, Necrozma's fusion with Solgaleo and Lunala resembles more of a possession by Necrozma. *Necrozma is unique among many other game mascots and Legendary Pokémon: **It is the only main antagonist of a core series game to be a Pokémon itself. **It has the highest catch rate of all Legendary Pokémon in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, at 255, while it has a catch rate of 3 in Pokémon Sun and Moon. **It is fought three times over the course of the story, the first two times unable to be caught. * In the anime, Necrozma is coded as UB:BLACK, despite not being an actual Ultra Beast. * Necrozma has access to the most Z-Moves with 3. * Even needing N-Solarizer or N-Lunarizer to fuse Necrozma with Solgaleo or Lunala in the party, it can naturally fuse with them. Origin Necrozma is based on the concept of prisms and how it reflects light. Necrozma is black in color possibly because some prisms absorb black and white light but reflect other colors. It may also incorporate similarities, both literal and symbolic, to black dwarfs, black holes, or neutron stars. Necrozma's Dusk Mane and Dawn Wings forms may be based on the concept of solar and lunar eclipses. The forms' alternate names in Japanese, 日食 nisshoku (solar eclipse) and 月食 gesshoku (lunar eclipse) can also be literally translated as "eating the sun/moon", reflecting how Necrozma absorbs Solgaleo or Lunala to assume those forms. Its Ultra Necrozma form may be based on giant stars or supernovae. Etymology Its name is a combination of "necro", meaning death or "necrosis", meaning death to self, "negro", Spanish for black and/or dark, "prism", a misspelling of "plasma", and "croma", a purity of light and color. It might also use letters from the word "penumbra" (a type of shade during an eclipse), the word Ozma is also a mission for extraterrestrials. Gallery 800Necrozma SM anime.png|Prism Form 800Necrozma Ultra SM anime.png 800Necrozma Dream.png 800Necrozma Dusk Mane Dream.png 800Necrozma Dawn Wings Dream.png 800Necrozma Ultra Dream.png 800Necrozma Pokémon HOME.png 800Necrozma Dusk Mane Pokémon HOME.png 800Necrozma Dawn Wings Pokémon HOME.png 800Necrozma Ultra Pokémon HOME.png New Solgaleo artwork.png|Dusk Mane Form New Lunala artwork.png|Dawn Wings Form NecrozmaSprite.png ShinyNecrozma.png UltraNecrozmaSprite.png Necrozma SM concept art.jpg Necrozma Dusk Mane concept art.jpg Necrozma Dawn Wings concept art.jpg Ultra Necrozma concept art.jpg Ultra Necrozma concept art 2.jpg Necrozma Sun and Moon Burning Shadows.jpg Dusk Mane Necrozma Sun and Moon Ultra Prism.jpg Dawn Wings Necrozma Sun and Moon Ultra Prism.jpg Ultra Necrozma Sun and Moon Forbidden Light.jpg Lunala Necrozma faceoff.jpg Solgaleo Necrozma faceoff.jpg Necrozma's Ultra Space.jpg|Necrozma's Ultra Space Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Light Trio Category:Trio Masters Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon